<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Крапивные побеги by Mariza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721646">Крапивные побеги</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza'>Mariza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fanvids, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О гриффиндорцах.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Крапивные побеги</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Исходники (аудио):  В. Качан и А. Проханов — «Песня крапивных побегов»<br/>Исходники (видео): «Гарри Поттер»<br/>Продолжительность и вес: 1:23; 40,9 МБ<br/>Ссылка на скачивание: https://yadi.sk/i/cPD15tRyqqQnn<br/>Примечание: сделано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Гриффиндора.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe class="fr-draggable"></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>